The Lady at the Counter
by BlazingKaiogra
Summary: No one cares about the second best. [X/Y AU]


**Game: **X/Y

**Characters: **Serena, Calem

**Notes: **AU inspired by my friend, where Serena gives up battling and now works at the Poke Mart. Serena is 20 here. Will probably be a series, but updates will be sporadic at best.

* * *

"You're on for tonight, Serena?"

"Yep."

"Ah, well, have fun, kid. G'night!"

"Night. Say hi to the kids for me."

"Will do."

Waving goodbye to her co-worker, Serena took her place at the counter. She sighed and rested her chin on her left hand. As much as she enjoyed her job, night shifts in Camphrier Town's Pokémon Center tended to be boring. She didn't really bother making conversation with Nurse Joy (_She's busy with the pok__é__mon anyways_, Serena told herself.) and trainers were usually resting up at this hour.

Sighing again, she switched hands. Seeing all these trainers come and go from the Center brought back a great deal of memories. She remembered a day's worth of battles and coming in to get her pokémon checked up. She remembered enjoying the times she'd be near a Center at night and would actually get to sleep in a bed instead of a sleeping bag. She remembered waking up at the crack of dawn so she could get a head start on her journey to become the Kalos League Champion. She remembered losing battle after battle against _that guy_ and finally giving up.

She wasn't bothered by it at first. She saw him as a rival, a really good one at that. But after so many losses, she was sick of it. She trained every single day and night to surpass him, but she just couldn't beat him. Mindlessly, her hand drifted to the pokéballs clipped to her belt. Her pokémon were her pride and joy and she was glad to have them by her side despite her failures. If anything, they were the reason she didn't do anything rash.

As she grew older, she wondered if there was anything different she could've done. She considered joining Team Flare during her trainer days, if only just to finally get the upper hand on him. Serena mentally slapped herself whenever the idea crossed her mind. Team Flare failed and where would she be after that? She'd much rather be a Poké Mart clerk than an ex-criminal. But there was still other factors to consider. What if he never moved in? Would she be living her dreams? Maybe she'd be remembered as the hero of Kalos who stopped Lysandre's schemes. Maybe she'd still be close with her friends. Maybe her parents would still love her.

Serena shifted her position as she remembered everyone's reactions to her retirement as a trainer. There were so many words that could be used to describe the look her parents gave her – disappointment was only the least of them. Even today, it was difficult to have a conversation with her parents without any pretenses. Shauna begged and pleaded with Serena to reconsider, and though she appreciated the thought, it did nothing to dissuade her. Tierno and Trevor found it difficult to believe, but they supported her in the end. For that, she was eternally grateful to them. Professor Sycamore was the least surprised – much to _her_ surprise – and even offered her a job as an assistant, which she politely declined.

She didn't even bother telling Calem, not like it mattered. Shauna went straight to Calem after her first failed attempt at convincing Serena. Calem visited her shortly after hearing the news, trying to get her to change her mind.

"_Serena, why are you doing this?"_

His words rang in her mind, as clear as if it were yesterday. Looking back on it now, there was genuine concern in his voice. The look of confusion was clearly plastered on his face. Maybe he really did care, but the conversation was cut short when he was called away for some stupid "interview with the champion."

"_Ugh, sorry...can we talk about this another time?"_

Serena remembered it took all of her willpower not to strangle him there and then.

"_Just. Just leave, okay?"_

She remembered being given an apologetic look as he climbed onto his talonflame.

"_Would you reconsider, though? Battling wouldn't be the same without you."_

She remembered merely turning on her heel and slamming the front door.

Shaking her head, Serena dispelled any remaining thoughts of Calem. She turned to the shelves and decided that potions were in need of restocking. Anything to get _him _off her mind. There was only so much she could do and the only thing that gave the empty Center some life was the TV playing on the other side. As she went into the back to get the potions, she couldn't help but listen to the news.

"Champion Calem has announced that he will be taking a break from Pokémon League challenges..."

Serena frowned. _It's all about Calem nowadays, isn't it? _

About three years have passed since they were last face to face, but everywhere she went, his name followed her. Champion Calem this and ChampionCalem that. It pissed her off to no end. It was almost like the world was trying to mock her.

As Serena placed the potions on the shelf, she heard the Center's doors open. She didn't turn to see who it was, but found it strange. There were rarely any trainers at this hour.

"Hello?"

Serena pursed her lips. The voice sounded too familiar, but she tried not to jump to any conclusions. Regardless of who it was, it was her duty to help out any trainer who comes in if Nurse Joy wasn't available. Setting down the box of potions, Serena put on her best smile and walked out to greet the customer.

"Hello. Nurse Joy is busy at the moment, can I he –"

Serena froze mid-sentence, getting a good look at the trainer in front of her. She couldn't believe it. She refused to believe it. There was no way, no how. She wished Yveltal would take her right now – even better, the guy standing in front of her.

"Serena?"

There, before her eyes, was the very bane of her existence: Calem. He was taller than she remembered, and – Serena couldn't help but hold back a scoff – he got a perm as well. Instead of that mess of an outfit he wore when they first met, he now wore the latest trends from Boutique Couture. His style certainly improved, she would give him that much.

Taking a deep breath, Serena tried to compose an answer that wouldn't get her fired.

"What do you want?" She avoided looking at him at all costs.

"Serena, I..." Calem trailed off. He paused before speaking again. "I'd like a room, please."

Without a word, Serena made her way behind the counter, typed some info into the computer, and handed Calem his room pass.

"Room 210," she said and promptly went back to her previous task.

Calem's gaze followed her until she went into the Poké Mart and was out of his sight.

"Serena, could we please talk?"

The sound of potions being put on a shelf - a bit aggressively, Calem might add - was his answer. He stared at the direction of the Poké Mart for a good while before giving up and heading towards his room.

When she was sure he was gone, Serena placed another potion and paused. Out of all the places he just had to be here. _Who takes a vacation in Camphrier anyways? _she bitterly thought. Her shift would be over by the time he wakes up, so at least she wouldn't have to see his damned face again. She saw enough of it on posters and TV, she didn't need to see the it in 3D either.

"'Could we please talk,'" she repeated in a mocking tone. Slamming one last potion, she ruffled her hair and let out a huff.

"There's_ nothing_ to talk about."

Stepping back and seeing that her work was done, Serena returned to the counter, the sounds of the TV filling the silence.


End file.
